La nueva organizacion Hellsing, Eterna y Durarera
by Onnakitsune
Summary: seee... y para los que dijeron que me habia desaparecido pues que creen? NOOO AQUÍ ESTA LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL FIC! entren le y lean jijiji. ¿Que sucederá ahora que la gran organización hellsing no tiene cabeza al mando?, seguira o sera desbastada?
1. inicio

LA NUEVA ORGANIZACIÓN HELLSING: ETERNA Y DURARERA

Autora: onnakitsune

Warnings: esto es un alucar/ceras (huy k raro no poner yaoi jejejeje… esk ya es la costumbre ñ.n) y pues si no te gusta esta pareja k deberia pork es la mejor, y no lo digo por nada… YO soy una de las amantes de esta pareja y no acepto otro y mejor no digo a quien me refiero ya k no quiero k me saquen linchada de por aquí, en fin solo decia ¬¬, AHHH se me olvidaba si ustedes son fanaticos de integra ¬¬ pues en este fic ella sufre y muere así kdan advertidos nn-

Desclaimers: solo que los personajes alucar y ceras, y todos los de la serie pertenecen a su debido autor y creador, k desde un principio debio de haber especificado las parejas pork así no nos haríamos tantas bolas con eso…¬-¬

Autora: mmmm... pues que espero y les guste ya que este es mi primer fic de hellsing así k si les gusta ya saben…dejen un review nn

NOTA: una pequeña pregunta, alguien me podria decir como se escribe el nombre de la chica policía es: Ceras o Seras?, y si lo estoy escribiendo mal por favor diganmelo para enmendar mi error en el siguiente capitulo ya que en este es demasiado tarde úu

"inicio"

La gran y única organización hellsing, seguia su ritmo normal, entre peleas y exterminación, se había ganado la confianza total del pais y ahora era una por no decir la mejor organización mundial en exterminio de vampiros y demonios, su jefa la gran y única fuerte Integra, quien poseia desde ya hace varios años el mando de la organización había comenzado a mostrar los vestigios del tiempo en los humanos, pero aun así, seguía trabajando tan arduamente como todos los dias lo hacia. En su poder se encontraba él mejor vampiro del mundo, unico en su categoría, el gran Alucar, quien trabajaba para ella, seguido de Ceras Victoria la aprendis de alucar y finalmente Walter, uno que hace mucho había dejado de vivir, los años lo habian matado afortunadamente, una figura que ellos siempre llevarian en sus corazones, se podia decir que eran ellos los que sostenian la organización hellsing, ya que nadie se atrevia a tan siquiera pensar en atacar las instalaciones ya que la organización se había vuelto más fuerte y contaba con muchos soldados a su favor, que habian jurado lealtad a la organización con sus vidas.

Ceras quien había desarrollado grandiosas habilidades con el pasar del tiempo, había vuelto a recaer en su actitud de no querer tomar sangre, y a pesar de que le habían llamado fuertemente la atención por ello, fingía tomarla mientras se hacia la fuerte para que nadie notara como poco a poco se estaba debilitando.

Pov de Ceras

Entro en mi habitación después de una ardua batalla, aun es de noche, ¿me pregunto que horas seran? Ahhh… eso no importa, por que me siento muy cansada, muy abatida, no se por cuanto voy a soportar pelear de esta manera, sin tomar sangre, no lo se pero no quiero tomarla.

Miro mi mesa, mientras miro la bolsa de sangre sobre ella, la contemplo por unos segundos, pero giro mi vista hacia otro lugar y paso de largo, mientras me siento en mi cama, ahhhh creo que no voy a resistir por mucho tiempo, pero…no quiero tomar la sangre… no Quiero volver a actuar de esa manera tan salvaje que tomo cuando estoy en mi total… estoy segura de k mi maestro ya se dio cuenta, últimamente siempre me sigue a cada misión, pero lo raro… esk aun no me ha dicho nada…pero bueno

Comienzo a quitarme mi uniforme, dejándolo caer en el suelo, mientras ladeo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de despejarme, creo k sera mejor darme una ducha, tal vez logre relajarme y quitarme esta cansancio que me esta matando, me dirijo hacia la ducha del baño y me meto en ella, comienzo a sentir como el agua caliente, recorre mi cuerpo, suelto unos suspiros y comienzo a relajarme, hasta k siento un frió recorrer mi espalda y me giro inmediatamente hasta quedarme totalmente sorprendida

End pov Ceras

Pov Alucar

Esa chica policía… otra vez ha vuelto a dejar de tomar sangre, y ahora por ello la tengo que estar vigilando en cada misión, esta ultima vez estuvo muy cerca, si no hubiese estado ahí, ese entupido vampiro la hubiese eliminado, pero… porque me preocupo por ello?... lleno mi vaso de vino, suspiro… esa chica tiene una manera tan extraña de actuar no lo comprendo… creo k ya la he dejado pensar demasiado, será mejor k vaya y la fastidie hasta que se resigne y vuelva a tomar sangre…

Me desvanezco entre las sombras y llego hasta donde estaba ella y…

End pov Alucar

Normal

Ceras se voltea y mira que su maestro se encontraba enfrente de ella, mirándola son su habitual sonrisa, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda, por su parte alucar la observaba y bajaba su vista para contemplarla totalmente dándose cuenta de que sin querer había llegado en un momento muy intimo para la chica policia, observando su cuerpo y como el agua bajaba por el, marcando con cada gota de agua su cuerpo, como delineandolo lentamente. Ceras observo nuevamente a su maestro pero de repente sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y sin preverlo sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y cayo de rodillas en frente de su maestro, mientras que este se arrodillo, y la tomo entre sus brazos, cosa que no inmuto a la chica policia ya que al parecer su debilidad era demasiado como para protestar o decir algo.

Alucar la saco de la ducha y del baño, y la coloco en su cama

-jo…parece k esto esta llegando a su limite chica policia, será mejor k me hagas caso y tomes sangre- dijo mientras jalaba una de las sabanas y comenzaba a taparla con ella, mientras que ceras solo lo observaba, sin decir palabra alguna, mientras k sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, -descansa chica policia- dijo mientras los ojos de ceras se cerraron totalmente

AlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCeras

Volvió a sentarse en su silla, mientras llenaba otra copa de vino, mientras que su mente al parecer había vuelto a la escena anterior que había vivido con su discípula, comenzo a recordar a la chica policia, sus ojos, su cuerpo ahhh le había resultando una vista muy placentera, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo tan exquisito, su rostro tan inofensivo…si le había resultado tan inofensiva la chica en esos momentos, tan frágil… simplemente le había encantado, a lo que solamente se limito a sonreir

-ceras victoria…mi chica policia

AlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCeras

Integra se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en su cama, últimamente sentia como sus fuerzas se iban esfumando poco a poco, sabia que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, ya había vivido lo que un ser humano llega a vivir y su cuerpo ya no era joven como lo había sido hace veinte años, que edad tenia? Acaso cuarenta? No… aun no llegaba a los cuarenta, treinta? No, un poco mas, treinta y cinco? … si esa era su edad pero para ella, sentia que ya había vivido mucho, lo que realmente le sucedia es k se encontraba agotada, la lucha, la actitud fuerte, todo… había hecho que su edad se sintiera como el doble… por no decir que sabia que pronto dejaria el mundo por culpa de su adiccion a los cigarrillos… ni quien diria que la gran integra moriría por una simple enfermedad producto de su obsesión por los cigarrillos. Le preocupaba mucho que iba a suceder después de que ella muriera, quien iba a ser el heredero de todos sus esfuerzos, quien iba a heredar todo el duro trabajo de ella y de sus antepasados, no tenia un heredero… esa era la verdad, y eso la atormentaba, ella nunca se había metido con ningun hombre, su corazón solamente había amado a uno… pero para ella eso era un amor prohibido, un vampiro…

Por mas que lo amara no podia manchar el nombre de su familia, metiendose con un vampiro, eso era algo que si lo llegaba hacer jamas se lo perdonaria, ella lo amaba… y mucho… pero… sabia que el corazón de ese vampiro no le pertenecia a nadia, al menos eso era lo que ella creia.

-alucar…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible…

-me llamabas ama?-pregunto una sombra fria al lado de ella, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera un poco ante la sorprensa.

-eh…yo…-callo por un momento, que podia decir, si ella había mencionado su nombre solamente por inercia, nunca penso que él realmente la escuchara, y ahora que iba a decirle… no podia decirle el motivo verdadero por el cual había pronunciado su nombre, así que intentando desviar el tema, pregunto sobre ceras, creyendo que así podria despistar a alucar, pero para su mala suerte y sorpresa se iba a llevar una noticia que la desgarraria por dentro y le mostraria la cruda realidad, que ella, tal vez jamas seria capaz de aceptar y que se ira con ella a la tumba.

AlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCeras

La noche había caido nuevamente, el día comenzaba a empezar para los vampiros, y el trabajo despertaba en la organización hellsing.

Ceras abrio lentamente sus ojos, elevando así la tapa que cubria su cama en el día, comenzo a moverse hasta levantarse completamente, sintiendo como un frió recorria su espalda, hasta que bajo su vista y se observo, para luego soltar un gemido de horror

-hay no!!! Me quede dormida y desnuda!!!!-dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo encendido, -que pena! Mi maestro…ehhh- comenzó a ladear su cabeza para intentar recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, -yo… me estaba bañando, en eso apareció mi maestro, - a medida que seguía recordando su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y sus manos se movian en una especie de desden por el nerviosismo que la comenzaba a invadir en esos instantes, -y…luego.. y luego…yo casi me desmaye y mi maestro me trajo hasta… la ca…ma- finalizo mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho, -maestro… tu me trajiste hasta mi cama…- se sentó nuevamente en su cama, mientras que sentia como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, -que…me esta pasando… por que mi corazón late de esta menera?- se pregunto

Tomo sus prendas y se vistió rapidamente, ya que de segura la llamarian muy pronto para alguna misión, así k salio de su habitación, y se dirigio a la sala principal, encontrandose así con el capitan de la armada de soldados de la organización

-Ceras, es hora de irnos- le dijo mientras le señalaba el bus

-sss…si- concluyo ella, mientras corría hacia el bus y se subía

Así llegaron hasta el Edificio en el que según les habían informado se refugiaba una banda de vampiros que les gustaba matar al azar y despiadadamente, así que entraron en el, mientras tropezaban con varios cadáveres de humanos que habían sido muertos

-vaya pero aquí si k apesta!- dijo uno de los soldados

-shhh cállate soldado- reprendió el capitan, -muy bien nos dividiremos ya que este lugar esta bastante grande

-si-afirmaron los soldados y cada grupo tomo diferente rumbo, mientras que ceras comenzó a caminar por el suyo, mientras comenzaba a sentir nuevamente el cansancio

-es cierto…hoy tampoco tome sangre… y ahora me siento cansada antes de tiempo, será mejor k lo haga rápido- se dijo así misma, mientras avanzaba por los pasillos hasta llegar al último piso, el cual le habían ordenado investigara, así k entro en el y comenzó a revisar, cuando de pronto sintió un agudo dolor en su estomago que la hizo caer de rodillas, colocando una de sus manos en su estomago para luego alzarla a la luz de la luna, se dio cuenta que estaba manchada de sangre, así k bajo su vista para darse cuenta de que había sido atravesada por una estaca de madera, -pero…que…- sus palabras quedaron en su boca al girarse para ver quien la había tomado desprevenida, topándose así con un vampiro de alta estatura, que vestia de negro totalmente mientras que una enorme capa negra lo cubria y parecía llevar dos espadas cruzadas en su espalda y lentes negros. Como pudo ceras se levanto y se alejo un poco de él para finalmente encararlo

-quien… eres tu?- pregunto ella mientras que sacaba la estaca de su vientre soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor

-vaya, vaya parece que no eres tan débil como aparentas- bufo el vampiro mientras sacaba de su chaqueta otra estaca de madera, mientras que ceras lo seguía con la mirada, -yo soy un vampiro…pero creo que eso tu ya lo sabias pequeña… y pues en mi vida anterior era un caza vampiros, así que para no perder la costumbre me dedico a exterminar vampiros que interfieren con mis propósitos, así que mejor preparate chiquilla porque tu de aquí no saldras con vida- dijo esto ultimo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ceras quien seguía retrocediendo con cada paso que este daba hacia ella.

-"demonios… ah ah ah me siento mas débil que nunca"-pensó

Mientras que abajo se comenzaron a escuchar varios gritos y varios disparos, a lo que ceras desvio un poco la vista

-que esta pasando?- se pregunto

-parece que tus amigos se han encontrado con la trampa que les preparamos jajajaja- sonrió el vampiro

-que!...a que te refieres no entiendo?-pregunto ceras mientras seguía retrocediendo

-jajajaja sabiamos que ustedes vendrian, así que les preparamos una pequeña sorpresa, y pues de seguro tus amigos…- una explosion fuerte se dejo escuchar en todo el lugar, mientras que el silencio inundaba el lugar tiempo después –parece que tus amigos han muerto, jajajajaja!!!!- reía fuertemente el vampiro ante una ceras que ahora se encontraba entre la angustia y el miedo

-no… no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando…- se dijo mientras llegaba hasta una pared, haciendo que se girara para darse cuenta de que ya no tenia a donde retroceder, mientras sentia como su vista queria comenzar a nublarse y la sangre seguía saliendo de su vientre

-jajaja parece que solo quedas tu, chica vampiro, así k preparate…- le dijo mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared, -pero primero…- le dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los pechos de ceras, -creo k no me vendria nada mal un poco de diversión contigo…- dijo mientras lentamente comenzaba a desabrochar los botones del uniforme de ceras, mientras que esta solo miraba, hasta que levanto sus manos para alejar al vampiro, pero inmediatamente las manos de esta fueron aprisionadas contra la pared, por las manos del vampiro que le sonreia perversamente, -no no no… quedate quieta pequeña así, no sentiras mucho dolor-dijo este mientras que la vista de ceras comenzaba a nublarse –ma…maestro-dijo en un débil susurro, mientras que el vampiro tomo la estaca que hace ratos había sacado y se disponía a ensartarla en el pecho de la chica, -adios pequeña- le dijo mientras elevaba su mano para ensartarla en ceras, -maes…tro-finalizo ceras mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente resignandose a su muerte, y cuando el vampiro le iba a ensartar la estaca algo paso, y ceras ya no se sintió aprisionada, así lentamente comenzo a abrir sus ojos, hasta llevarse una gran sorpresa, -pero…que sucede…-dijo al ver como la estaca que el vampiro había intentado insertarle ahora se encontraba insertada en el pecho de este, hasta que desapareció haciéndose cenizas.

Ceras cayo de rodillas, no entendiendo lo que sucedia, pero una voz familiar hizo le levantara su rostro

-chica policia esta vez, si estuviste muy cerca de desaparecer- dijo el viejo vampiro que prácticamente había ido al rescata de ceras, mientras se acercaba a ella

-ma…maestro- dijo ella, mientras miraba sorprendida a su maestro

-sabes chica policia…nuevamente solo quedamos nosotros, ya que todos han sido exterminados- le dijo mientras se arrodillaba en frente de ella, y bajaba su mirada para ver como un pequeño charco de sangre se había hecho debajo de ellos, mientras analizaba el cuerpo de la chica hasta encontrarse con la razón de la sangre, -parece que no llegue muy a tiempo que digamos- dijo mientras se daba cuenta como la parte de arriba de el traje de ceras estaba completamente abierto, dejando ver asi la unica prenda que no dejaba al descubierto los pechos de ceras, mientras que esta simplemente bajo su vista al sentir como todo le daba vueltas, alucar parecio salir de su transe al ver como ceras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, hasta que finalmente la levanto y la tomo entre sus brazos y se desvanecian entre las sobras nuevamente.

AlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCeras

Integra se encontraba en su oficina con la mirada perdida, con el corazón roto, mientras miraba como la noche llegaba a su punto maximo y los rayos de la luna daban en su cara.

Pov integra

Suspiro nuevamente…. Siempre he sido fuerte así que no comenzare a llorar ahora, pero me siento mas débil que nunca…aunk supongo que es por él, ja quien iba a imaginar que el vampiro al cual yo he amado toda mi vida, y de quien crei no tenia sentimientos, si resulto tenerlos…

Ahhhh… pero no puedo hacer nada, mas que resignarme, ceras victoria… como lo hiciste?

End pov integra

Se dijo así misma mientras recordaba la noche anterior que sin querer había llamado a alucar

-----------------------------------------------------------Flashback

-alucar…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible…

-me llamabas ama?-pregunto una sombra fria al lado de ella, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera un poco ante la sorprensa.

-eh…yo…-callo por un momento, que podia decir, si ella había mencionado su nombre solamente por inercia, nunca penso que él realmente la escuchara, y ahora que iba a decirle… no podia decirle el motivo verdadero por el cual había pronunciado su nombre, así que intentando desviar el tema, pregunto sobre ceras –dime ceras ha vuelto a dejar de tomar su sangre no es así?- pregunto mientras giraba su vista hacia alucar, quien la miro fijamente, sin contestarle –sabes que ahora hay mas peligro que nunca, tu eres su maestro no deberias permitirle que hiciera eso- le dijo, alucar comenzo a caminar hacia la ventana ya que era de noche, hasta que llego a ella

-no la entiendo… por que los humanos actuan de esa forma?... pero ella, ella ya no es un humano, ahora es un vampiro… ella… ella es… -alucar callo nuevamente

Integra abrió mucho sus ojos, al parecer comenzaba a entender al viejo vampiro, -acaso nos estamos volviendo sentimentales-bufo integra, mientras que alucar solo la miraba de reojo

-sentimentales?...-repitió mas que para ella, para si mismo –no entiendo.-volvió a repetir, girando su vista nuevamente hacia la ventana, -que es ceras?- pregunto

Integra no lograba entender a que se referia alucar con eso, -ceras?...ella es tu aprendiz no es así?-dijo ella, mientras miraba a alucar quien le daba la espalda

-mi aprendiz…-dijo suavemente, -entonces por que se comporta de esa manera,- dijo mientras se volteaba y miraba a integra, -por que actua así, ella deberia acatar mis ordenes, deberia amar la muerte, matar por diversión,-dijo mientras esbozaba una de sus sonrisas mas perversas, -debería disfrutarlo tanto como yo, en lugar de eso… hoy casi la exterminan por ser debíl- dijo mientras que integra pudo notar en sus ojos preocupación, cosa que la dejo totalmente atonita, ya que él jamas había mostrado preocupación mas que algunas veces por ella, pero por nadie mas, -si no hubiese estado ahí la hubiesen matado…y…- pero no dijo nada mas

El corazón de integra lentamente comenzó a rajarse al darse cuenta de que esta conversación le estaba mostrando una etapa de alucar que ella jamas había visto, algo que le daba miedo, pero que sabia que tenia que descubrir, así k sabiendo casi de antemano la conclusión de esa terrible conversación se armo de fuerzas y le pregunto –alucar, porque tomaste a ceras como tu aprendiz?-concluyo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos

-yo… - se quedo callado mientras pensaba…-acaso me sentía solo?, quería una compañera eterna?...ella así lo quiso, yo… no entiendo a los humanos-dijo mientras un brillo extraño aparecia en los ojos de alucar, que dejo a integra totalmente helada, -no lo se- dijo mientras desaparecia entre las sombras de la habitación de integra

-entiendo…tu…la…-una lagrima se deslizo por el rostro de integra, mientras la luna se elevaba dejando su habitación en una oscuridad total, al igual que su corazón, que se había roto en esos momentos.

----------------------------------------------------------End flashback

Unas lagrimas comenzaron a amenazar con salir de sus ojos al recordar lo que había sucedido, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta de su oficina

-entra-dijo de manera neutra, dejando así ver a uno de los soldados que había mandado a aquel edificio, el soldado se encontraba lleno de sangre y mostraba un terrible cansancio, cosa que no entendio integra al instante, -que sucede, y el capitan?, responde!-dijo algo alterada al ver que el soldado solo bajaba la mirada

-nos emboscaron señora integra, todo fue una trampa, una bomba exploto y acabo con todos, solo yo sobrevivi,-dijo el soldado con un tono amargo en sus palabras, mientras k el cigarro de integra callo al suelo, quedándose esta sin palabras, -la señorita ceras también resulto gravemente herida,- al decir esto integra presto mas atención,

-"esta muerta?"-penso mientras sentía un alivio en su corazón, -que ha sucedido con ella?-pregunto

-el señor alucar la salvo-dijo el soldado, -ambos desaparecieron, pero antes el señor alucar me dijo que le informara y que habían eliminado a los vampiros de ese lugar-concluyo, mientras que integra sintió nuevamente como la opresión regresaba a su corazón, -desaparecieron?- repitio

-si, al parecer han regresado, ya que vi el arma de ceras en la sala principal cuando venia para aca-finalizo

-gracias soldado puedes irte ya- dijo integra mientras que el soldado se retiraba, un golpe encesto sobre su mesa, mientras sentía como un extraño sentimiento la invadía.

AlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCeras

Alucar entro a la habitación de ceras, con esta en brazos, la coloco en la silla que se encontraba cerca de la mesa, mientras la miro nuevamente, hasta que esta abrio lentamente sus ojos

-maestro- dijo en un débil susurro, intento moverse pero un gemido de dolor salio de su boca, ya que la herida aun seguía abierta

-no hagas ningun esfuerzo chica policia, las estacas de madera hacen que las heridas tarden en sanar y mas cuando el vampiro esta débil- dijo mientras la miraba, -quedate aquí ya regreso- le dijo mientras le daba la espalda, ceras solo cerro sus ojos nuevamente

Alucar entro en el baño de la habitación de la chica, y encendio la llave de agua caliente que comenzó a llenar la bañera. Salio de el baño y se dirigio hasta donde había dejado a ceras, -será mejor que tomes un baño- le dijo, mientras que esta solo asintio con su cabeza, intento moverse pero nuevamente un gemido de dolor salio de su boca, alucar al ver esto se acerco a ella y la miro, -lo hare yo- le dijo mientras que ceras lo miro, y comprendio lo que su maestro le decia, así k solo asintió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un tono rojizo.

Lentamente alucar desabotono el traje de la chica, dejándola solo en ropa interior, seguido desamarro sus botan y se las quito, seguido de sus calcetas, poso sus manos en el broche de su brasier y lo desprendió mientras caía el brasier junto con su ropa y sus botas, después bajo hasta donde se encontraba su ultima prenda que tomo el mismo rumbo que el brasier, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante la vista de alucar, quien ahora no sentía nada mas que una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, al igual que ceras quien también se sentía así, aunk la vergüenza iba desapareciendo a causa de su dolor.

La levanto entre sus brazos nuevamente y llevo hasta la bañera, mientras la depositaba entre las aguas calientes de esta

-ahhh!!!!-un gemido de dolor salio de la boca de ceras, que apretó fuertemente sus ojos, al sentir que la herida de su vientre ardía, una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos broto, mientras sentía como uno de los dedos de su maestro limpiaba la lagrima que había brotando de sus ojos. El dolor comenzó a desaparecer, lentamente en ceras quien seguía con los ojos cerrados, alucar quito el tapón de la bañera para que el agua que se había tornado rojiza por la sangre de ceras comenzara a irse, luego volvió a colocar el tapón en su lugar y abrió nuevamente la llave de agua caliente, que comenzó a bañar y a llenar nuevamente la bañera.

Alucar cerro la puerta del baño, dejando que ceras se quedase un momento mas en ella, mientras se sentaba en la silla, y perdía su mirada en la habitación de la chica en un punto ninguno, y siguió así, hasta que escucho como la puerta del baño se abría, dejando ver a ceras quien tenia una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuerpo que era lo único que la cubría y que a puras penas lograba sostenerse en pie. Alucar se levanto de su asiento y sujeto a la chica policía por la cintura mientras que esta solo lo miraba, sin expresar nada en su mirada. Alucar la condujo a la cama y la sentó mientras el traía alcohol y vendas, en sus manos. La toalla quedo a un lado dejando ver nuevamente el cuerpo desnudo de ceras, mientras que alucar atendia la herida que ceras tenia en el vientre.

-ahhh…-gimio nuevamente, empuñando sus manos en la cama, para no gritar al sentir el alcohol en la herida. Finalmente alucar vendo la herida de la chica policía.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente alucar se levanto y miro a ceras, -será mejor que bebas sangre- le dijo mientras la miraba de una manera muy amenazante, haciendo que ceras no pudiese protesar, así k finalmente se levanto y se dirigio a la mesa, sentándose abrió la bolsa de sangre y la vació en su plato y comenzó a tomarla con lentas cucharadas. Alucar se sentó en el fondo de la cama de ceras con las pierdas algo encogidas y abiertas, con su rostro bajo se quedo, hasta que finalmente ceras termino de comer.

Se levanto y se giro viendo a su maestro sentado en su cama con su espalda recostada en la pared de la misma, se encamino hacia ella, y gateando subió a su cama y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su maestro, este no levanto su rostro, -"se habra quedado dormido"- se pregunto ceras, pero sintió como un sentimiento extraño la invadía, así k se acerco gateando y se coloco en medio de las piernas de su maestro, quedando en frete de este, -maestro?-pronuncio ceras en un débil susurro, haciendo que alucar levantara la mirada y se topara con los ojos azules de ceras, cielo contra infierno… repentinamente alucar se percato de que ceras estaba en medio de sus piernas, pero no hizo nada. Ceras le sonrió, dejando a alucar anonadado, -gracias maestro- fue lo ultimo que pronuncio, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su maestro, apoyada sobre sus rodillas dobladas, pasaron varios minutos hasta que alucar finalmente parecio reaccionar y bajo su vista hacia su aprendiz, que al parecer se había quedado dormida, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la chica tembló repentinamente seguramente por el frió, y a que su cuerpo seguía desnudo.

Tomo una de las sabanas que tenia a su alcance y la coloco en la espalda de ceras, mientras que sus brazos rodearon el frágil cuerpo de ceras, bajando su cabeza y apoyándola en la de ceras, cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el dulce aroma que el cuerpo de su aprendiz emanaba, quedándose dormido, mientras susurraba, -mi compañera- ambos durmieron, mientras afuera los rayos de luz comenzaban a salir, dando así inicio al descanso de los vampiros.

Continuara……………

Autora: que les pareció este primer capitulo??? Óo me gustaria saberlo, así k si les gusto déjenme un review que será bien recibido por mi. Y pues que les puedo decir, ahorita recién esta comenzando la historia y pues veran como poco a poco las cosas iran tomando forma. Y pues en el proximo capitulo habra drama!!! Ya que alucar analizara el sentimiento de dolor y culpa que le invadio esa noche en k ceras estuvo a punto de morir y creo k en este proximo capitulo al fin!!!! Muere integra!!!! Jajajajaja nn

En fin espero comentarios y todo n.n

Hasta la proxima… ejemmm quiero decir k subire el proximo capitulo cuando sepa como diablos subir un capitulo ¬¬. Ya k si se subir oneshot y el primer capitulo pero no se como subir las continuaciones… así k si alguien sabe plis diganme!!! y si no ya veremos k pasa óo

Se despide con cariño onnakitsune n.n


	2. pensando en ti

LA NUEVA ORGANIZACIÓN HELLSING: ETERNA Y DURARERA

Autora: onnakitsune

Warnings: mmm…. Solo que este es un Alucar/Ceras y pues que en este capitulo voy a hacer sufrir a Integra jajajajaja!!!"sonrisa de maniatica" y pues que la pareja de Alucar/Ceras ¡SIEMPRE PREVALECERA!!!!! Siiiiiiii n____n

Desclaimers: nop, no me pertenecen pero esperare para crecer un poco y volverme una asesina profesional y matar a los jefes de esta serie y quedarmela para mi solita!!! jajajajajJAJAJAJAJAJA XD!

Autora: mmm… a ver déjenme pensar que decir….

5 minutos después…

mmm…..

30 horas después…

mmm…

1 siglo después…

Olvidenlo…¬¬

"Pensando en ti"

Pov Integra

Me encamino hacia la habitación de ceras, necesito ver si esta bien, me detengo de pronto ante ese comentario, ¿necesito ver si esta bien? no esa no es la verdad, no me interesa su estado, aunque preferiria que estuviera muerta, pero las cosas no se dan a si de sencillo, lentamente me voy acercando hasta que llego al lugar en donde se encuentra y toco, hn una muestra de educación que no es necesaria al menos no en ella. Toco nuevamente, pero la puerta no se abre, supongo que ha de estar dormida, así que lentamente giro el pomo de la puerta y la empujo suavemente, y…

**Puedo ver el matiz**

**Y el reflejo de mi depresión**

**Puede ver el perfil**

**Del fantasma que hay en mi interior**

Me encerré en mi habitación, y sin poderme contener comencé a tirar todas las cosas que miraba o se cruzaban en mi camino, mientras sentía como unas cuantas lagrimas mitad odio, mitad dolor comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, mientras la ira contenida en mi cuerpo y en mi corazón se manifestaban en mi, caí de rodillas cuando sentí que ya no podía mas, las cosas tiradas, las sabanas en el suelo, los espejos quebrados, y unas cuantas manchas de sangre debido a que no me había importado romperlo todo con mis manos. Puse mis manos en mi pecho y lo apreté fuertemente sintiendo como mi corazón latía rápida y fuertemente, al instante que miles pero miles de lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos sin detenerse, y sin poderlo evitar yo también comencé a gemir, a sollozar amargamente porque ya no lo podía detener, ya no podía evitar expulsar todo lo que sentía en mi y que nunca me había consentido sacar, pero que diablos! Después de todo mi tiempo de vida ya estaba, y lo que más amaba me había abandonado, así que ¡que importaba lo que sucediera! Y con ese pensamiento me dedique a llorar y a gemir amargamente con todas mis fuerzas.

**Y no he dejado de fumar**

**Y no puedo dormir**

**Y en medio de la soledad**

**Sig****o pensando en ti**

Me dolía el corazón y mucho!, mis ojos ya estaban rojos e hinchados y mis lentes estaban tirados a un lado sin remordimiento alguno y sin deseos de tomarlos, ya no me importaba nada, solo quería seguir llorando, solo quería que estuvieras ahí y me consolaras y me digieras que todo era una mentira, que lo que mis ojos habían visto era una falsedad, una pesadilla, ¡una terrible pesadilla! Y que nada de eso era cierto, no sabes Alucar cuanto me hubiese gustado que hicieras eso! pero tu ya estabas con alguien y esa persona no era precisamente yo. Apreté mis puños nuevamente al recordar lo que había visto, verte con Ceras de esa manera me rompió por completo el corazón, tu la abrazabas tan sobreprotectoramente, tan suavemente como si ella fuese un frágil ángel de cristal que no quisieras romper.

**Y no me atrevo a comenzar**

**Por olvidarte al fin**

**Por que me asusta descifrar**

**Que habrá detrás de mi**

Maldito el día en que apareciste Ceras Victoria!!! Te odio con todas mis fuerzas!

AlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCerasAlucarCeras

Continuara….

Autora: jejeje "sonrojada" gomen por la demora de este… años? Es que no habia podido pero igual quiero que sepan que este fic todavía vive!!!! "fuego en sus ojos" no lo dejare!!! Esto… pues… quiero agradecer a los lindos reviews que me dejaron asi que aquí voy…

RocioMuriel: en serio te parecio lindo???? Esto pues años después de quiero decir Gracias!!! n//n

XtinaOdss: seeee yo tambien pienso que el ALucar/Ceras es lo mejor!!!! n_n Gracias tambien y te prometo que voy a tratar de seguirla subiendo mas seguido… jejeje Besitos a ti tambien

Nova Takariyama: todas las parejas te gustan??? Entonces te gusta el … ¬.¬ no mejor no lo digo… pero gracias! Me alegra que te gustara el fic

Michiyo44: etto… pues no te puedo decir que va apasar pero aquí entre dos ¬.¬ van a ver dos vidas por ahí… jojojo

Miyuki Irte: "abrazando a Miyuri" tu crees??? n//n seee verdad la pareja de Alucar/Ceras es la mejor!!! viva!!! non

SheenaSymphonia: gomen "mirando para abajo" no pude hacer muy largo el cap pero te prometo que los otros serán mas largos! Es que como que no tiene mucho de emocionante hablar solo de integra no crees? ¬.¬

Selkis1701: de veras??? Oh que honor "se inclina ante Selkis" gracias y te prometo continuarlo pronto n_n

Mireya Humbolt: seee ya llego el 2do cap y pronto subirle los que siguen jejeje

Leona Orochi: lei tu fic y pues me gusto mucho!!! Debo decir que eres buena en esto ¬.¬ pero esta bien… algun dia yo tambien sere buena en esto T.T lo prometo " y levanta su mano haciendo un juramento"

Safiro-Chan: en serio no te lo imaginas? Pues… YO SI!!! SUFRE INTEGRA!!!!


	3. Promesa

LA NUEVA ORGANIZACIÓN HELLSING: ETERNA Y DURARERA

Autora: onnakitsune

Warnings: este es un fic Alucar/Seras (gracias por la corrección u.u) y si no te gusta esta pareja no leas, hago sufrir a Integra que la odio con todo mi corazón así que ella sufre aquí, así que si no quieres ver no leas u.u

Desclaimers: nooo… Waaaa siguen sin pertenecerme!!! Quiero la serie de hellsing!!! "haciendo berrinche" waaaa nuuu k mal, duele pero no me pertenecen! Listo! ¬¬

Autora: seee seee demasiado tiempo lo siento, pero que creen??? Aquí esta la continuación jijij de mi fic a propósito quiero de una vez aveerrr…

Agradecimientos: quiero dar un pequeño agradecimiento ahh este como se llama avee "viendo sus notas" Xd ahh Kira-Neko-chan lei tu fic el de ammm "viendo sus notas otra vez" Night After Night y la verdad me inspiro bastante para seguir mi fic! Gracias jijij!

"Promesa"

¿Aceptémoslo quien dijo que este mundo era justo?, terriblemente nadie prevalece en este mundo, ¡Oh bueno!... cierto, esto se aplica para los humanos mortales.

Otra verdad de la vida, nunca deberías de desperdiciar tu vida en los vanos sentimientos del corazón, son solo pasajeros y nada productivos si bien es cierto, acaso no creen que llegara el día en el que en tu propia tumba, en el lecho de tu muerte, ¿te llegaras a arrepentir de nunca haberle hecho caso a tu corazón, al ver como lo que tu quieres desaparece ante tus propios ojos?, ya sea por tu orgullo o por lo simples y complicados lazos de la vida que nos atan a la creencia de seguir los pasos en que nos hemos desarrollado.

¡Oh!... ¡Bingo!...

Y la ultima seria, que puedes haber creado un reino en toda tu vida, sabiendo que lo que haces es lo correcto, ignorando tus sentimientos, y todo lo que como dijimos es simple basura del corazón, pero a pesar de todo… basta un solo día, un solo segundo, un solo momento para destruir todo lo que te costo una vida crear.

-Amo…

Jamás se había permitido mostrar su dolor, que lo había olvidado, los años en este caso los siglos habían hecho que olvidara lo que era sentir, y aunque ya había vuelto a revivir unos cuantos sentimientos, como ¿el amor?, no tal vez aun era pronto para sentir eso, pero ¿el dolor?, jo , esta vez no disfrutaba para nada aquel sentimiento.

La lluvia caía suavemente, mientras el cielo nublado hacia gala para dar entrada a la luna que se comenzaba a vislumbrar en el lejano oriente, unas cuantas figuras de negro se veían en un campo lleno de tumbas, con los nombres de las figuras de la gran familia Wingates Hellsing…

En el infierno seguramente había fiesta, después de todo, ¿no es de todos los días ver el linaje completo de los cazadores de vampiros llegar a su fin no?

Sentía ¿dolor?, ¿compasión?, ¿lastima?, ¿remordimiento?, no lo sabia. Aunque debería ya que después de todo y a pesar de todo fue su jefa, una figura indestructible, con un rostro de hielo, al igual que la coraza que rodeaba su corazón, así que al menos debería de demostrar algo de gratitud, y no es que no la tuviera, es solo que su corazón de por si no existente a veces vacilaba entre el celo y el agradecimiento.

Cayeron las ultimas palas de tierra sobre la tumba, dejando totalmente enterrada la figura de la reina de los cazadores de vampiros, enterrando con ella todo, su reinado, sus ambiciones, sus pensamientos, sus triunfos, sus sentimientos…

La lluvia comenzó caer fuertemente haciendo que los pocos que habían asistido al funeral se retiran apresurados por la fuerte lluvia que se había desatado, solo dos figuras quedaron en pie de la tumba uno con el rostro congelado, sin poder reflejar dolor o tristeza y la otra figura con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, ya que después de todo es triste darle el ultimo adiós a una persona, a un mortal mas que se despide de este mundo y emprende su viaje hacia su destino.

Alucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/Seras

¿Donde esta tu reino ahora?, ni si quiera la reina de Inglaterra se asomo a darte el ultimo adiós, limitándose únicamente a mandar una nota de dolor, ¿donde esta tu imperio?, no hay nada de eso, solo estoy yo, de pie, quien te siguió desde el principio, quien te cuido, quien te protegió, aunque muchas veces no lo quisieras, eres fuerte… eras fuerte, ahora ya no queda nada, absolutamente nada, mas que tu tumba, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing…

-Adiós Amo.

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer ante la noche que ahora soltaba una fría ventisca que congelaba hasta las ramas de los árboles.

Alucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/Seras

Seras PoV

Maestro… veo como mi maestro desaparece ante la tumba de la señorita Integra, siento su dolor, es algo que mi amo ya no puede ocultar ante mi. Observo la tumba de la señorita integra, demasiado frió de ver, suelto nuevamente unas lagrimas mas, ese es el ciclo de la vida mortal, ¿porque señorita integra?, ¿porque no acepto volverse vampiro como nosotros?, ahora no estaría aquí, ahora no estaría muerta, ahora mi maestro no estaría llorando en los mas profundo de su alma por usted.

-¡¿PORQUE?!- grite al cielo, mientras la lluvia se confundía entre mis lagrimas, ¿que será ahora de nosotros?, ¿que será ahora de mi maestro?, ¿se encerrara nuevamente en su fría celda de llamas otros 100 siglos mas?, y que será de mi… ¿vagare sola por este mundo, sin sentir el tiempo ni el espacio?, ¿viendo como mi maestro se hunde mas y mas en su oscuridad?... ¿que debo hacer?, señorita integra…

Alucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/Seras

un mes había pasado ya… un mes desde el funeral de integra, organización hellsing, ja si los demás vieran esto seguramente estarían riéndose de la gran organización hellsing, que ahora no era mas que escombros de lo que una vez fue, la majestuosa organización, siendo dirigida por la fuerte integra, con la sabiduría de Walter, con un ejercito de soldados preparados para morir por hellsing, con un vampiro puro a su favor Alucar y la chica policía que se había unido al elenco, que todas las noches bailaban ante la sonata de muerte, acabando con los vampiros que eran una amenaza y un repudio para el mundo humano.

Ya no era nada, esa gloriosa organización solo eran ruinas, con una integra muerta y enterrada, por un Walter que los años habían matado, con un ejercito de muertos que habían dejado todo en el campo y que habían sido victimas de los ataques que al final de cuentas habían acabado con todo inclusive sus vidas, con un vampiro de sangre pura, encerrado en su dolor y con una oficial de la noche ahora vampiro que sentía que su corazón se partía a cada instante dejándose ser consumida por la oscuridad y el dolor que sentía al ver a su amo y maestro morir para el mundo de los muertos como el de los vivos.

Seras PoV

Ya no hay nada por que luchar, nada porque vivir, sigo en mi habitación, ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?, ¿un día?, ¿un mes?, ¿un año?

Ya no puedo más…

mi maestro no da señales de presencia, solo siento como cada día, cada hora, como cada instante mas se hunde y desaparece entre la oscuridad, maestro… lo llamo nuevamente y nada, no me contesta,

Ya no puedo más…

Cuanto tiempo mas estaré aquí, así, sintiendo como la vida desaparece, como el tiempo avanza,

Ya no puedo más…

Siento mi corazón latir fuertemente, pongo mis manos en él

-¿que esta pasando?

¡No te rindas!

Escucho dos voces en mi pecho

¡No te rindas!

Una vez más

¡No te rindas!

Mi corazón parece querer salirse de mi pecho, ¿que esta pasando?,

¡Se fuerte! Papa lo necesita, te necesita a ti ¡mama!

-¡¿Que?!

Ahora no lo entiendes pero en un futuro cercano podrás entender esto mama

-¿en un futuro cercano?- abro mis ojos

¡No te rindas!

¡No te rindas!

¡No te rindas!

Mi corazón sigue palpitando fuertemente y siento que la vista se me comienza a nublar, mi cuerpo comienzo a sentirlo débil, mi respiración se agita

-yo… yo…

End PoV

La delgada figura de seras se desparrama en el suelo perdiendo la conciencia, mientras el último aliento de vida de su alma comienza a agotarse.

Alucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/Seras

Una habitación oscura, sin luz ni aire, cerrada totalmente para la oscuridad, el infierno en la tierra.

La silueta de una figura puede observarse en medio de todo ese reinado de oscuridad, inmóvil, sin aliento, sin vida…

-alucar…

La figura no se inmuta ante el llamado de su propio nombre ante la voz que se podía escuchar en la habitación

-alucar…

Nuevamente la voz, cuantas veces la había escuchado, no lo sabia, pero no le puso interés, era otra vez la chica policía llamándolo, pero no, el no se encontraba de humor para responder, no sentía fuerza, simplemente no era capaz de nada. Ya no vivía, ¿para que? Se preguntaba, su amo estaba muerto, ya no tenia sentido la vida, nunca tuvo sentido para el la vida pero tenia algo porque seguir en el mundo de los no muertos, pero ahora…

Nada… ya nada lo hacia atarse a este mundo,

-alucar…

¿Que quería la chica policía?, era libre, el ya no era su amo, ya no era su maestro, que se fuera, que buscara una razón propia para vivir, el ya no la tenia, ni mucho menos tenia la vana intención de moverse de ahí, ¿para que?

-alucar…

Una calida voz llego esta vez hasta su oído sintiendo como era envuelto entre una pequeña luz que lo abrazaba y le daba calor al mismo tiempo, esta vez si levanto su mirada dejando ver un poco de su rostro ante todo el pelo negro liso que se deslizaba por su cara.

-alucar…

-chica policía- ¡al fin!, una pequeña contestación de parte del vampiro viejo se hizo presente viendo como la luz lo acariciaba y le brindaba una calidez que comenzaba a dispersar tanta tiniebla que lo rodeaba.

-alucar… ¿la quieres?- no entendió esta vez, ¿querer?,

-alucar… ¿quieres a la señorita integra de regreso?- estas palabras hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran desorbitados

-no puedo verte mas sufrir maestro- levanto su rostro y vio que la pequeña luz ahora ya no era pequeña, ahora veía el cuerpo resplandeciente de la chica policía rodearlo con su desnudes tapando y dando al mismo tiempo calidez a su cuerpo y a su alma

-¿que dices chica policía?- interrogo con la mirada a seras

-no puedo verte sufrir mas maestro por eso… yo…- bajo su rostro

-yo he venido a despedirme de ti. –soltó finalmente

-es justo chica policía, vete haz tu vida, ya no soy mas tu maestro, no soy mas tu amo, se libre y busca tu propio camino- dijo mientras volvía bajar su rostro, -a propósito deberías cubrirte si no quieres pescar un resfriado- soltó intentando fingir una sonrisa

-no maestro, lo que ves es mi alma- dijo mientras tomaba entres sus manos el rostro de alucar, -ya lo he decidido, le daré mi vida la señorita integra, así ella regresara y podrá estar nuevamente aquí con usted amo- alucar vio a seras mientras sus oídos trataban de pasar el mensaje hasta su cerebro y este a la vez intentaba evitar que los nervios de alucar se salieran de control

-¡¿que dices?!-dijo mientras su rostro mostraba asombro y ala vez duda,

-maestro espero que sea feliz, no se preocupe estaré bien- dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, -adiós maestro- pronuncio mientras un pequeño beso depositaba en los fríos labios del viejo vampiro.

-adiós alucar.

El alma de seras desapareció finalmente dejando a alucar totalmente sorprendido y desorientado

Alucar PoV

¡Que Diablos!, que ha sido esto, la chica policía… miro mis manos sintiendo aun la calidez del alma de la chica, ella ha dicho que… que…

¡Imposible!

Pero… si ella se va, regresaría mi amo…

Pero que pienso… yo… esta bien esto no esta bien yo no debo dudar, eso no debe pasar pero, ¿yo que quiero realmente que ella…?

End PoV

El cuerpo de seras finalmente exhalaba sus últimos suspiros, su alma se desvanecía, ella lo sabia pero lo había aceptado, ella jamás podría alegrar el corazón de su maestro como lo hizo la señorita integra, y odiaba ese pensamiento, realmente lo odiaba pero no quería ver sufrir mas a su maestro así que, el trueque estaba decidido, ella por sir integra, aquellas voces le habían mostrado según ella el camino correcto, pero acaso, ¿realmente ese era el camino que las voces le habían mostrado que debía seguir?

-es justo maestro, espero que seas feliz

Dijo finalmente mientras su último suspiro se soltaba en medio de la noche

-seras victoria eres mas débil de lo que pensé.

-…- volteo su mirada hacia la voz que le había hablado

-creo que tome una mala decisión en confiarte a ti, la organización hellsing, ¡¿tan rápido te das por vencida, por unas cuantas muertes dejas todo por lo que luche y por lo que tu juraste proteger?! Si es así entonces no lo dudes y dame tu maldita vida para regresar yo y hacer lo que tu no puedes hacer ¡porque eres una maldita débil!- aquellas palabras eran de…

-¡Sir Integra!- se sorprendió ante la voz demandante de integra que la miraba con enojo y a la vez mostraba un poco de comprensión.

-señorita integra yo… daré mi vida para que usted vuelva a la vida y regrese al lado de mi maestro alucar, no se preocupe es lo que quiero-soltó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Listo todo estaba listo, integra ya había venido a tomar su lugar, ahora solo faltaba morir para entregarle su alma a integra y que regresara al mundo de los vivos al lado de su maestro… de su amado maestro.

-¡entupida!, si quisiera regresar no hubiera muerto seras,

-señorita integra- esas palabras sorprendieron a seras

-además que te hace pensar que yo soy lo que alucar necesita, por favor ese vampiro viejo no me necesita a mi, si me necesitara a mi jamás hubiera dejado que muriera- un poco de rencor se pudo percibir ante las palabras de integra

-pero yo…-

-cállate y escucha, confié mi organización a ti y a alucar, porque no tengo un heredero, así que deja de lloriquear y regresa a mantener lo que yo deje en pie seras, y si regresas aquí o mueres te aseguro que ¡jamás te lo perdonare! Y es ¡una orden!- grito antes de desaparecer de la vista de seras

-sir integra…- soltó mientras unas lagrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos –gracias…

Alucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/Seras

Ya lo había decidido, no la dejaría, ella tenia que permanecer a su lado, había recordado sus sentimientos por ella, que idiota se dijo a si mismo, no la podía dejar ir, listo, ya estaba decidido.

Rápidamente se desvaneció y apareció en el cuarto de la chica policía que yacía en el suelo, se apresuro y la tomo entre sus brazos sintiendo su cuerpo frió y sin aliento

-chica policía – llamo a seras mientras esta no reaccionaba

-responde chica policía- nada…

No la dejaría, no dejaría que ella muriera, no ella…

-seras…- tomo el rostro de seras y se acerco hasta juntar sus labios con los de el,

-te daré el aliento de vida para que regreses a mi lado, no me interesa que regrese mi amo, ya no, te quiero a ti a mi lado, regresa seras victoria.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de soplar en los labios de la chica policía para luego unirlos en un beso

-amo…- un susurro se escapo de los labios de seras,

-jo chica policía, has despertado- sonrió de forma típica pero esta vez su sonrisa era mas acogedora

-amo yo… perdóneme me encontré con la señorita integra pero, pero- no pudo continuar mas porque unos dedos se posaron sobre sus labios

-no quiero a mi amo, no quiero a integra, te quiero a ti seras victoria.- pronuncio ante el atónito rostro de la chica policía

-maestro…

-dime alucar ya no soy tu maestro

-pero…

-shhh dime alucar

-alucar

-ves no es tan difícil chica policía – sonrió siempre con su forma burlona

-ahh noo! Entonces no me diga mas chica policía, ahora dígame Seras ¡por mi nombre!-pronuncio mientras miraba directamente a alucar

-vaya que mandona me saliste- bufo mientras seras bajaba el rostro ante el sonrojo de lo que acababa de decir

-esto… yo…-

-esta bien Seras- dijo mientras la veía

-maestro… digo alucar!- exhalo finalmente con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que al fin, al fin podían llamarse ya no como dos desconocidos o como maestro aprendiz sino como dos vampiros que compartían el mismo dolor, el mismo tiempo pero por sobre todo el mismo sentimiento…

Seras se abrazo un poco mas de su maestro quien aun yacía en el suelo sentado, cargando sobre sus piernas el cuerpo de seras que se abrazaba al cuello de este.

-¡alucar!- gimió mientras se aferraba a su cuello, listo lo había decidido no ¡lloraría mas!, no mas llanto por integra, no mas dolor, ahora seria fuerte, tenia que ser fuerte no solo por ella, sino también por el viejo vampiro que a pesar de no desmotarlo la necesitaba, el mismo se lo había dicho, así que ahora en adelante, ya no lloraría mas.

Respiro un poco mas el aroma de seras, olía tan bien, la oscuridad de su corazón comenzaba a disiparse lentamente.¿Quien era esta chica?, que había podido sacarlo de su lúgubre tumba, el gran Alucar, el vampiro de sangre pura, siendo conmovido por una simple chica que se había convertido en vampiro, ni quien lo diría, pero así era, tal vez su amo ya no estaba, pero ahora esta ella, la miro fijamente mientras esta permanecía abrazado a el, como si nunca lo fuera a soltar, ahora estaría con ella, con la chica que le estaba dando un nuevo sentido a esta vida, a esta generación, a esta nueva generación.

Al menos sabia que no volvería a pasar muchos siglos solo, sabia que ahora tenia una compañía y por sobre todo, por alguna razón sentía la fuerza de seguir con la promesa que le juro en el lecho de muerte a integra llevar a cabo, lo haría, o eso esperaba, pero sabia que lo lograría, borrar de la faz a tanta basura infernal y a mantener la majestad sobre el imperio hellsing sobre la tierra.

-Eso te prometí amo, eso llevare a cabo.

Alucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/SerasAlucar/Seras

La gran organización hellsing, que ahora estaba en escombros, se levantaría pero ¿con quien al mando?, ¿quien llevaría consigo la batuta de la organización?, ¿acaso había alguien mas de linaje hellsing escondido en algún lugar?, ¿con que levantarían la organización hellsing?

Aunque los dos vampiros que alguna vez sirvieron a la ultima y antigua amo de la organización aun estén vivos y en pie, ¿podrán llevar a cabo la tarea de seguir con la caza de vampiros y demás basura infernal?, ¿sin un heredero por parte de la familia hellsing? O simplemente al final serán devastándoos por la realidad de ser cazados

Por sus enemigos sin poder llegar a cumplir la promesa de la gran Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing…

Flash back

Los últimos suspiros de la única y gran esperadora de linaje real de la familia hellsing se hacían presentes en la oscura habitación, el día había llegado, no podía hacer nada, lo sabia, pero… no podía dejar caer la organización, no podía dejar que todo el trabajo de sus ancestros y el de ella se quedara perdido, ¡no podía!, ahora solo quedaba una solución, para su falta de heredero

-alucar

-si amo

-promete una cosa

-dime amo

-"¡prométeme que pase lo que pase no dejaras caer la organización hellsing jamás!"

-te lo prometo amo.

Continuara…….

Autora: quemada, con el cerebro en llamas, con sus lentes gastados… ahhh me canse u.ù ia no vuelvo a escribir mas asi TOT asi k aquí esta el tan aclamado… (si claro u.u) fic mio jaja weno la continuación, lo hize mas largo pa los k reclamaron asi k no digan naa después… weno psss espero que me sigan dando animos para k pueda seguir actualizando mi fic espero hacerlo pronto jijiji nos vemos!

Ahh seee reviews!

Kira-Neko-chan: ahhh seee gracias a ti lo continua tarde pero ahí vaaa jijiji oiee espero y continues tu tambien tu fic ese k estoy leyendo pork ta weno u.u

AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007: cumplido nexttt!!! Jiji mentiras wenu ia lo alarge pa k no hables luego u.u jiji

Alex Darklight: avee k tan pendiente de mi actualización tas psss ia kiero ver tu review aki!

Nova Takariyama: como k k pareja?? Nuu entendi… ¬¬ explicate! Si es integra con no se kien no me interesa ni mucho menos con alucar solo Seras jijiji jajaja seee u.u

Ahhh se me olvidaba espero y todo este bien si ven algun error me dicen k ia toi choca de tanta compu Jiji nos vemos!


End file.
